Tu dois vivre sinon c'est moi qui vais mourir
by Doubtfulz
Summary: Il n'a plus rien. Il est seul. Il n'y a plus que cette paire d'yeux verts qui le maintiennent en vie. C'est pour eux qu'il va vivre. OS DRARRY.


Titre : **Tu dois vivre sinon c'est moi qui vais mourir**.

Auteur : _Doubtfulz_

Genre : **Romance/Hurt**

Rating : **Couple homosexuel** mais aucun lemon.

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la géniallissime J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est sortie de ma petite tête. Cet OS se situe après la bataille finale dans une potentielle 8 e année à Poudlard même si ce n'est pas mentionné.

Résumé : Il n'a plus rien. Il est seul. Il n'y a plus que cette paire d'yeux verts qui le maintiennent en vie. C'est pour eux qu'il va vivre.

Petite note : C'est la première de mes fictions que je me décide à poster, les avis constructifs ne sont pas du tout de refus ! J'espère que cette vision de Draco vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **ooo**

Les wagons défilaient sous mes yeux. Je les comptais instinctivement. Les lumières de la gare se reflétaient sur la peinture criarde du Poudlard Express. Je plissais des yeux en sentant le vent provoqué par la vitesse du train. Un pas et il aurait pu m'emporter. Juste un pas. C'est ce qui me séparait d'une paix intérieure. Un tout petit pas. Et je n'ai pas franchi la limite, pas encore. Je ne suis pas prêt, je n'ai pas encore assez peur. Je suis trop faible mais pas encore à genoux.

Le train s'arrête. Je ne peux plus faire un pas, mais je ne regrette pas, mon temps viendra. Mon regard se tourne vers la foule. Personne ne me dit au revoir. Père est trop occupé, mère est morte cet été. Je ne ressens rien, le vide me comble. Je monte dans le premier wagon qui me fait face, rentre dans le premier compartiment. Le train est encore silencieux. Je dirige mon regard vers l'extérieur. Des rires. Des larmes de joie. Des embrassades chaleureuses. Le Poudlard Express sera bientôt empli de toute cette pourriture. De tous ces débordements de sentiments. Ce n'est qu'une année à Poudlard, qu'une de plus.

CLAC.

La porte du compartiment derrière le mien se ferme violement. Je ne suis plus seul dans le train, quelqu'un a dû vouloir échapper à la douce torture des « au revoir » sur le quai de la gare. Je me prends de sympathie pour cette personne que je ne connais pas. Sa valise tambourine contre le mur.

"PUTAIN!"

Je ris seul dans mon compartiment. Il s'est fait tomber sa valise dessus. Je m'arrête soudainement. Je n'avais pas ris depuis longtemps. Depuis la mort de maman. Maman si fragile sur son lit, si pâle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, je ne souffre pas. Je serais là. Je veillerai sur toi d'où je serais, je te le promets."

Les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux après mon fou rire dévalent maintenant sur mes joues. Elle est morte. Elle ne reviendra pas. Elle ne me prendra plus jamais dans ses bras. Elle ne me dira plus jamais je t'aime. Plus jamais je ne goûterai ses cookies. C'était la seule cuisine qu'elle faisait. Elle ne le fera plus. Plus jamais elle ne passera sa main dans mes cheveux pour m'apaiser après un cauchemar. Elle ne sera plus jamais là pour sécher mes larmes ou partager mes rires. Non elle n'est plus là. Elle veille sur moi de là-bas. C'est ça ouais. On me la prise pour me laisser seule dans ce monde merdique.

"Harry ! Tu étais où? On t'a cherché partout ! Molly voulait te dire au revoir!"

"Je me sentais pas bien désolé, je suis allé me reposer avant le départ"

Les bruits de pas se font de plus en plus lourds, les voix s'atténuent. Potter. Potter ne voulait pas des « au revoir ». Potter était seul et il partageait ma solitude.

 **ooo**

"Dracooooo ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?"

Les larmes se sont vite effacées. Le masque froid est revenu se peindre sur mon visage. Impassible.

"Draco ? Tu m'écoute ?"

"La ferme Pansy."

Le compartiment se tait tout à coup. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, ils l'ont compris. Le reste du voyage se fera dans le silence le plus total.

 **ooo**

"Jerry Bradford."

"Poufsouffle !"

"Solange Conley."

"Gryffondor"

La répartition continue aussi inintéressante que l'année précédente.

Blaise se lève tout à coup, un élève a dû rejoindre nos rangs. Plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a chuté, tout mon monde avec. Je ne croyais pas en ses idéaux, mère non plus. Mais il était rassurant, il nous donnait le bon côté du tableau. L'Ordre lui avait constamment un œil sur nous, chacun de nos gestes pouvaient être interprétés comme une trahison ou une attaque. Non, Voldemort ne nous faisait pas ressentir ça. Pour lui on était spécial, pas vraiment je le sais bien, mais on avait juste l'impression d'exister. Et avoir l'impression me suffisait.

Mon regard balaye la salle sans trop s'arrêter, ils sont tous identiques, tous horripilants. Tous, sauf ces yeux verts qui me fixent. Je le fixe quelques instants, sans mimique, sans rien dire, puis je détourne de nouveau les yeux. Je sens son regard encore sur moi, ça me fait du bien, comme une aura qui m'enveloppe, comme s'il me protégeait. Je ne l'avouerai pas mais Potter m'a sauvé.

Il ne m'a pas juste sauvé des flammes. Mon corps, qu'est-ce que je m'en fous. Potter a sauvé mon âme. Potter a cru en ma vie, il a cru en moi. C'est le seul avec maman à m'avoir dit "tu dois vivre". Et il a ajouté "Tu dois vivre sinon c'est moi qui vais mourir".

Rien de plus. Il était parti se battre contre le Lord. Mon âme s'est re-brisé cette été quand maman est parti. Il ne me reste que Potter, mais je ne vais pas m'abaisser à aller pleurnicher dans ses bras. Je suis faible, pas désespéré. Je pourrais vivre toute ma vie comme ça, juste en surface. Draco Malfoy est une surface lisse. Draco est un désert rugueux et fissuré.

 **ooo**

Assis sur mon lit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je n'arrive plus. Le regard de Potter ne m'enveloppe plus, j'ai froid. Blaise a ouvert la fenêtre, encore. Je le referme aussi doucement que possible, pas que réveiller mes camarades me fassent une grande peine, mais les réveiller voudrait dire avoir à les supporter. Les ronflements de Goyle m'insupportent. Chaque nuit est la même, et la routine recommence, 10 mois à faire exactement les mêmes gestes chaque soir. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut dormir tranquille, son meilleur ami est mort. Elle est morte, et je revois encore son corps inerte dans mes bras. Je revois mon père m'éloigner de sa peau glacée. J'entends encore mes cris. Je sens encore les larmes sur mes joues. Ce jour-là je suis devenu fou. Et quand la porte s'est refermée, tout s'est envolé, j'étais vide.

Je suis resté dans cet état quelques semaines, jusqu'à la rentrée. Je ne m'alimentais que très peu. Seul le "Tu dois vivre" de Potter me tenais en vie. Je mangeais pour lui, je dormais pour lui, je respirais pour lui. Parce que je lui avais promis ça rien qu'avec un signe de tête. Parce qu'un Malfoy tient ses promesses. Et parce que ça faisait du bien de sentir que quelqu'un croit encore en nous. Potter croyait en moi. Peut-être n'est ce plus le cas. Son regard ce midi m'analysait, je le sentais dans chaque pore de ma peau. Mes paupières deviennent lourdes, il est là, son aura rassurante m'enveloppe. Je m'endors.

 **ooo**

Dès que je passe la porte de la grande salle je sens son regard sur moi. Ce n'est plus seulement l'impression d'une présence, il est vraiment là, comme s'il se blottissait contre moi pour me réchauffer. J'ose parfois diriger mon regard vers lui, mais je ne reste pas longtemps ainsi, je ne veux pas qu'il ait d'ennui à cause de moi. Je deviens protecteur envers Potter. Depuis cet été tout le monde le voit comme le sauveur du monde. Moi aussi il m'a sauvé. Mais Potter est un gamin. Un gamin vivant, pas une statue empaillée avec écrit "j'ai tué Voldemort" sur le front. Potter est Potter, et Potter a des yeux verts qui me transpercent littéralement.

 **ooo**

L'heure d'histoire de la magie se passe doucement. Je ne prends pas de note, je me contente de regarder par la fenêtre. Le vent balaye déjà les feuilles d'automne. Les semaines sont passées, et chaque jour j'ai fait de même. Potter est resté le même. J'ai pensé qu'à un moment il en aurait marre, mais non, chaque jour il me porte avec lui. Il m'emporte un peu plus, il s'installe encore en moi. Je suis seul au fond de la salle, comme d'habitude cette année. Je refuse que quiconque se mette avec moi, je refuse même les travaux en binôme que nos professeurs me donnent. De toute façon je suis mieux seul qu'à travailler avec des incapables. Mais ce n'est même pas pour ça. Quand je regarde les duos formés devant moi, je me sens incapable de ça aujourd'hui. Ils ne parlent pas forcément mais il y a cette alchimie entre deux amis, ces regards, ces petits sourires, ou rien que le fait d'être l'un à côté de l'autre. Aujourd'hui je ne peux plus faire ça, je suis seul. Seul avec le regard de Potter.

 **ooo**

"Eh Malfoy tu as plus tes sbires qui te suivent partout ? Beh non ils sont morts, tout comme ta putain de mangemort de mère"

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Les larmes ont dévalées mes joues. Personne n'a le droit de dire qu'elle est morte, personne à part moi. Sa mort m'appartient, ce qu'il reste de ma mère m'appartient, son souvenir m'appartient. Ces chiens n'ont pas le droit de m'enlever ça. Ils n'ont pas le droit.

"Depuis le début de l'année tu es faible mon petit Draco, tu te souviens de tout ce que tu nous as fait subir quand on était faible nous ?"

On me crache au visage.

"Non tu te souviens pas ! Pourquoi le grand Malfoy se souviendrait des petites gens comme nous hein les gars ?"

Mon souffle est coupé par un poing qui s'écrase sur mes côtes. Ma vue est troublée par une gifle brûlante. Ma lèvre se met à saigner. Je sens mon ventre se tordre. Je vois son sourire, je vois leurs yeux. Ils ne sont pas comme ceux de Potter. Ils sont froids. Ils font mal. Les coups m'importent peu, je les supporte en silence. Ce qui me fait souffrir c'est de ne plus sentir Potter en moi, il est parti, il n'a pas voulu voir ça.

 **ooo**

Les minutes passent, je suis en sang dans ce couloir. Un couloir bien reculé. J'aimais venir là car je n'entendais plus les bruits du château, ici je pouvais respirer en paix. Je sens que je m'en vais.

"DRACO ! Draco reste avec moi, ne perd pas connaissance, je suis désolé, excuse-moi, il n'a pas su me dire où tu étais vraiment, je ne trouvais pas le couloir, je suis désolé Draco mais je suis là, je suis avec toi, alors reste avec moi toi aussi, me laisse pas, pas maintenant"

Cette douce litanie continue. Potter est revenu et c'est avec un faible sourire que je m'endors dans ses bras, un regard apaisé en direction du cerf derrière lui. Il a veillé sur moi, sans relâche.

 **ooo**

Je sens à travers mes paupières closes le blanc de l'infirmerie. Les draps sentent bons. Je ne suis pas parti. Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent. Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Pas devant cette réalité-là. Des larmes s'échappent et roulent sur mes joues, un sanglot passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Une main vient caresser mes cheveux. Je me raidis mais la laisse faire. Il est là, il m'a attendu. Il me murmure à l'oreille que tout va bien aller, qu'il ne me quittera plus jamais, qu'il sera là quoi qu'il se passe.

Je souris à travers mes larmes. Mes yeux restent clos. Je ne suis pas prêt à le voir, la peur me tétanise.

"Je suis là"

Ces simples mots me font du bien, je me rendors, sa main passant toujours dans mes cheveux.

 **ooo**

Je sors de mon état comateux petit à petit et j'ouvre les yeux instinctivement cette fois ci. Je découvre Potter, à moitié allongé sur mon lit, endormi. Il doit être épuisé. Je le regarde tendrement. J'ose laisser mes yeux parcourir son visage. Sa respiration est calme. Je souris en me sentant enfin en paix. Son regard me permettait de vivre, son contact me fait tout oublier. Je sens une main qui attrape la mienne. Il la sert fort. Je rougis à l'idée qu'il sait que je le fixe depuis tout à l'heure. Il se relève doucement, surement pour ne pas me brusquer. Il s'étire tout en ne lâchant pas ma main. Il se glisse à mes côtés dans le lit d'infirmerie. Et lorsqu'il me fait face, enfin il ouvre les yeux. Ses yeux me transpercent, cherchant la moindre trace de crainte en moi. Mais je suis bien. Il est là.

Il me sourit tendrement, et caresse ma joue. Je ferme les yeux à ce contact. Mère faisait toujours ça quand je faisais un cauchemar.

"C'est fini Draco, tu n'es plus seul"

Une goutte perle au coin de mon œil, il l'essuie avec son pouce et vient embrasser mes paupières encore close. Je frissonne à ce contact. Il me sert plus fort contre lui, je sais que maintenant tout ira bien, on ne se quittera plus.

"Je t'aime Draco alors tu dois vivre sinon c'est moi qui vais mourir."

FIN.


End file.
